Descendents
by Aishiteiru-Haka-Kipa
Summary: . Danger is back after 101 years of peace and its up to the descendents of Yuugi Mouto, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar and Seto Kaiba to restore the peace on Earth … with a little help rating is for language and shoujoai and some shounenai
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys! You have no clue how mad I'm, .:sniff:. It seems that Pop Star Ryou is against rules of the site, and FF took it off, so for those that liked it and want to read it, or those that want to read it but never got the chance, you can find it at my secondary site, **www.just-another-anime-shrine. and click on the Fan Fiction link. .:nods:.**

Okay enough about all that, here's my new fiction:

**Full Summary**: We all know that in the year 3000 b.c, the Pharaoh Atemu sealed himself and the Thief King Bakura into the Sennen items, and that in present Domino Japan a boy named Yuugi Mouto solved the puzzle freed the sprits, and saved the world more then once. Now we jump ahead 101 years to the future, the Pharaoh is currently resealed in the puzzle and Bakura in the Ring. As well, we now find out that Seth has been hiding in the Eye, and Marik had been sealed in the Rod by Malik Ishtar but the items are all back in a temple in Egypt. Danger is back after 101 years of peace and its up to the descendents of Yuugi Mouto, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar and Seto Kaiba; to restore the peace on Earth … with a little help .:wink:.

I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, but I do own my own, as well the story line wavers between my idea (such as the bad guy, the plot, and the solution) and the original basic idea of Yu-Gi-Oh!

**

* * *

**In the wee hours of the morning, when all other lights are out, there is a single desk lamp that is glowing in the room of Yori Mouto. 

Yori is your average teenager I guess you could say, her naturally tri-colored hair is pulled back into a ponytail and it moves gracefully has she moves her head back and forth. She's short for her age, roughly 4'9" and her love of games has made her named the best gamer in Japan, she is well liked by those that like her, and loathed by those that don't, and not cared much for by those that don't even know her.

Her social circle isn't that big, just she, Maskhenet Ishtar, an Egyptian from a line of tomb keepers, the tattoo on her back tells many a story, Kimi Kaiba, the tall CEO of the ever popular and famous Kaiba corp. and Rye Bakura a shy and quiet albino with deep chocolate brown eyes.

Anyway back to Yori, she is currently working on a puzzle that her grandfather had brought back with him on one of his digs in Egypt with Ryes mother.

"Almost... last piece … BINGO!" she shouted excitedly as the last piece clicked into place. She started at it long and hard, after turning it around she realized there wasn't anything that special about it, just an upside down pyramid with an eye in the middle. Frustrated that it took her six years to complete it and it wasn't anything fancy. But she had to admit , a solid gold pyramid puzzle might go well on **eBay** she put all thoughts aside and went to bed, hopping to catch a few hours of sleep before she had to wake up.

**next day**

Yori slept through the alarm clock, and even through her grandfather yelling in her ear to wake up or she was going to be late for school, eventually though her grandfather stopped yelling and called the school saying that Yori wasn't feeling yell and wouldn't be there today, before he wrote a letter and left for the airport.

It was shortly after he had left that things started to get weird, there was a loud THUD followed by a groan as a figure rubbed the back of his head, (A/N: this may be 101 years to the future, but to make things a hell of a lot more simpler, technology isn't different there then it is here, with the exception of Kaiba corp. productions) looking around he noticed that things weren't much different then the last time he was out of the puzzle, also he recognized the form of the room, and peering out the window, he also recognized that height and location of the street and buildings, a giant grin found its way to his face, he was in the room of his hikari. Quickly and slightly hyperactively he looked around the room for his hikari, and found what he thought to be him.

"Yuugi?" he whispered as he approached the sleeping form, "Yuugi… Yuugi wake up" he shook the sleeping one gently and jumped back when "Yuugi" sat up and rubbed "his" eyes. Slowly Yori turned her head to look at the figure and, well, she screamed...

"Who the fuck are you, and the hell are you doing in my room!" she yelled at him, making him stumble back  
'_this girl is scarier then Anzu_' he thought,

"My name is Yami, and I think the questions are, who are you, and what are you doing in my hikaris room" he told her calmly

"I'm Yori Mouto, and I'll have you know this is MY room"

"well, Yori, if this is your room, where does Yuugi sleep?" he asked her, curiosity dancing behind his eyes and all over his face, Yori just stood there stunned, she didn't think her history project about her family tree 100 years back would be used to explain why this is her room,  
"uh Yami dude, Yuugi Mouto has been dead for almost 100 years now" she hung her head, as Yamis' jaw dropped to the floor and he followed suit, he couldn't believe it, had so much time come and gone, that his precious Yuugi had died without him being by his side? So much grief and guilt fell on Yamis' shoulders that moment, and Yori could tell, so to try and help a little she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a half sincere smile and said  
"just so you don't kill your self in my room, Yuugi went down in history as the top duelist in Japan as well as in Asia, U.S.A and Canada, his deck is on display in the museum, if you want after my buds get out of school we can all head down"

Yami looked up at her gratefully and smiled back, Yori left him to his thoughts and went down stairs, but no sooner had he sat on the bed to think, a rainbow reached his ears from the kitchen, deciding to go check it out he went down stairs, noting that indeed not much had changed. He entered the kitchen and saw Yori sitting at the table with a note in her hands, "what was with all the cursing?" he asked

"Gramps left to go back to Egypt and I have to look after the damned shop until he gets back…"

Yami nodded, knowing that if her grandfather was like Solomon, only Ra knew when he was going to return, sometimes in a few weeks, others a few months.

As he turned to leave the kitchen a though struck him and he turned back around to face her, "Would any of your friends happen to have any of the other items?"

"Other items?" she asked back,

"Yes, other items with the same eye shape as the puzzle"

"Well Maskhenet has a Rod that has been passed down in her family with the same symbol now that you mention it. And Ryes mother sent her a gift, a Ring I guess you could call it although it hangs around her neck, not sure about Kimi."

Yami nodded his head and turned back around and reentered the living room so he could watch TV.

**

* * *

**That's that for now. Next chapter Yami meets Maskhenet, Kimi, Rye and some old "friends" 


	2. Chapter 2

Heh yeah the link to my site in the first chapter wasn't the greatest thing, it's a . after all that stuff, sorry about that …

Reviewers corner;

**Prator**: lol the evil shall be revealed in a few chapters, 4 or 5, maybe 7 at the latest.  
I shall try my best to make it funny for you. Although what kind of funny? Open humor, sarcasm humor, dark humor, heh let me know and I'll put it in -  
a family tree, hum … that might be a little tricky to incorporate. But I will give it a shot. -  
There are not that many girls, only four, Maskhenet, Rye, Kimi and Yori. There are guys, Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seth I just have get to them, not to mention there is a few other guys, but I'm not going to say anything about them till later P

That's it for the Reviewers Corner. I hope I answered your questions correctly.

Disclaimer: same old, same old, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own my characters, they story line wavers between my own and the basic idea. So don't sue me if a few things remain the same.

* * *

"Maskhenet, hurry up, were going to be late for History!" an albino girl yelled at her Egyptian friend,  
"Oh Rye, stop having a fit, there's a good five minutes before the bell" Maskhenet assured her,  
"Yeah I know, but History class is on the other side of the school"  
"So, I have an idea" Maskhenets eyes started to sparkle and Rye started to feel uneasy, she had a good idea where this was leading, and before Maskhenet could tell her, her idea, she told her straight out, "Maskhenet, we are not skipping History."  
Maskhenet let out a pitiful whine, "why not?"  
"Because, Yori isn't here today, so I was asked to bring her back her project"  
"You mean that tree thing she spent so much time on?"  
"Yes"  
"Its weird, I still can't believe that she's related to Yuugi Mouto"  
"Yeah it is weird, but it would explain her personality…"  
"I wish I had a cool background" Maskhenet closed her eyes as they where walking, and started to picture a cool background for her in her mind, when she was done, she noticed that a few of them looked fictional, so she took them out and was about to replace them when she bumped into someone, and fell,  
"Yah himar(1)!" she shouted as she got up, rubbing her butt that she swore was bruised,  
"I-I'm s-s-sorry" the boy whispered as he got up avoiding her glare, and ran the other direction, Rye shook her head at Maskhenets outburst but thought better of saying anything about it.  
Finally after what seemed like ever, they reached History class, and on time too 

_With Yori and Yami_

Yami finished explaining things, as he flipped a pancake, "there you have it, that's who I'm"

"Your going to burn those" she said eyeing the pancakes  
"no I wont" he reassured her flipping another one "where you even listening?"

"Yeah, you said that you're a Pharaoh from Ancient Egypt… kinda hard to believe man, that would mean that you're like over 3000 years old, and you don't look a day over 17"  
"Yes it is hard to believe but it's the truth, and Yuugi is … was … my reincarnation, as well he was the-" Yori cut him off

"The first one to resolve the puzzle, and it was his destiny to save the world by playing a card game. Really? I didn't know that."

"You know, it would do you well to change your attitude"

"please" she closed her eyes and placed a hand on her heart "my attitude is who I am, to change it I would first have to change my self" she laughed as Yami missed the pancake and it landed on his arm "now if you'll excuse my, my _Pharaoh _" she said, with mock-dignity and sarcasm "but I must go get dressed, if I'm still in my pjs when they get here, I'll never hear the end of it" she bowed and ran upstairs, Yami just rolled his eyes and went back to flipping pancakes, (A/N: why he is flipping pancakes at 3:15 in the afternoon I don't know).

An hour later, there was a loud knock on the door, Yami got up and was just about to open the door when Yori got to the stairs "Yami! MOVE!" she yelled, but it was to late, his hand was on the handle and it flew open, direct hit in the face, he stumbled back and fell on the stairs, Yori shook her head, and laughter could be heard from the door,  
"serves you right for standing in the door way, even after Yori told you to move"  
Yami looked up and his eyes went wide, there standing in front of him were female versions of Ryou and Malik,

"Yami this is Maskhenet and Rye" Yori told him pointing to the Egyptian and albino in turn, Yami realized there where differences besides the obvious, but Ryes hair was cut short, it only reached her chin, while Ryous went all the way to his lower back, and Maskhenets eyes where narrow and cold, while Maliks where large and warm. He was brought out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat, "look are you going to talk or just stare at us all day?"

"Maskhenet chill, that's no way to talk to your Pharaoh" Yori laughed, Maskhenet just rolled her eyes, and walked passed them and into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Rye looked but the stairs and giggled "Yori, you might want to finish getting dressed"

Yami raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything, and went to sit in the living room as well; he was shortly followed by Rye.

While they were waiting for Yori to finish, Yami decided to make some conversation, "So, Yori tells me that you two also have items" both girls raised there eyebrows and looked at each other, and then back to Yami, then slowly the eyebrows went back down and both girls busted into a fit of laughter, Yami wondered what was so funny about the statement, when it clicked on him, his eyes went wide, "that's not what I meant!"

Rye was the first to calm down "no, of course not" Maskhenet rolled her eyes "then what did you mean"

"That you both have items with the same symbol as the puzzle, the Eye of Ra"  
"oh you mean this?" Rye asked, as she took the Ring off from around her neck and held it

"Yes that" he said, narrowing his eyes, "Bakura," he spoke to the ring, "come out and meat the new hikaris" at this time both girls where almost ready to start laughing again, Yami had just called the Ring, Ryes last name. But they didn't get the chance to laugh, because the Ring started to glow and Rye dropped it on the floor and nudged it away from her and towards the TV.

"Pharaoh" the figure that was standing besides the Ring said, as he looked around the room however he noticed the girls, "Holy Ra! What the fuck did you do to them?"

"I didn't do anything, Bakura, meat Rye your new hikari, and the other one" he pointed to Maskhenet, "is Maskhenet, who I'm assuming is Mariks new hikari."

"I don't need a new hikari, the one I have works just fine."

"you mean the one you had" came a voice from the steps, when she got into view Yami fell out of his chair, and Rye laughed, "looks like the vamp is ready for the day" Yori rolled her eyes and jump the remaining six steps,  
"Yori, what happened to you?" Yami asked still in shock,  
"uh I got dressed dumbass" Yami just shook his head, and turned his gaze to a snickering Bakura  
"well you know, you would be in shock too, if for the first three hours you're talking with her and she looked all innocent" at that there was a snort from all three girls, "and she came down stairs from getting dressed looking.. looking like that" he made a gesture towards Yori who really didn't see anything wrong with what she was wearing, black skater pants, a red corset shirt with fishnet shirt over top, biker boots, her earrings all in her hair in a ponytail, and her belts and chain and bracelets, clearly in her mind Yami was over reacting  
"well pharaoh," Bakura sighed "guess there's more difference between her and your midget hikari then gender and hair" at Yuugis name Rye snapped her fingers and everyone looked at her  
"Yori your tree is in my pack" Yori nodded and took it out  
"well how did you do?" Maskhenet asked  
"45" she answered not looking up from the result sheet, Yami was about to say something when Rye piped up yet again, "go Yori! That's the best grade I've heard of coming from Miss. Jinho." Yori nodded and then remembered what she had told Yami that morning, "hey, lets go to the museum today"

"Why? We just got out of school, and there's a not project" Maskhenet protested

Yori shook her head, "I kinda told Yami that we'd go, see the duel records."

"Well in that case, let's stop by Kaiba Corp. and pick up Kimi!"

Maskhenet was still protesting, as they left the house, before she locked the doors Yori noticed that Bakura was missing, sensing her confusion. Yami told her and the others that he had returned to the Ring. Still they were hundred percent lost, but figured the guy new what he was talking about. So with the doors locked, they headed for Kaiba Corp.

* * *

Wow, my wrists hurt lol. Well there you go chapter two. 

1- Yah himar is Egyptian for 'You donkey'

Next chapter, we WILL meat Kimi and a few more old friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Blah you know it's a real pain in the ass trying to make a URL link on this site, so to make things a hell of a lot simpler, to read Pop Star Ryou. Go in to my profile click on my home page, when you get there click the link that says Anime Shrine and it'll take you to the site, from there just follow the directions above chapter one.

Reviewers Corner:

**Prator: **Open humor. Gotcha 

Plot twists, meh haven't really though about that, but I suppose later on I could, if I can think of a cool way to do it. Not making any promises though.

More, well I'm glad you like it

**Impatient: **Its not that I'm slow, it's that I have other things I have to do before I can sit

at my computer and do this. But I do update as fast as my life allows me. Honest.

And that is that.

Disclaimer: same as always, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I own my characters, the story wavers between my ideas and the basic idea of Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

As they were walking down the street towards Kaiba Corp. Yami noticed how indeed things had not changed at all the much. Apparently things change faster over a time frame of 3000 years, then only 100.

"Oh Maskhenet, shut up!" Yori yelled at her, why. Simple, Maskhenet had not stopped complaining about going to the museum sense they left the house a half hour ago. Maskhenet just stuck out her tongue and went back to complaining. Yori looked like she was about to strangle the girl. Yami chuckled lightly to him self; Maskhenet did remind him a lot of Malik. There attitudes where the same, they complained about every thing, and acted so childish but also maturely when needed to be. Also he noted they both had a thing for albinos with chocolate eyes, for sometime during the walk Maskhenets arm had snaked its way around Ryes waist. Who speaking of which, looked like she was about to kill both of them. Yami chuckled again, Rye was more like Ryou then Bakura was. Rye was somewhat patient and real quiet, but when she had something to say she said it aloud. Her voice was also accented with the same British tone that Ryous had. But he sighed when he went to think of how Yori and Yuugi where alike. The only things he could think of at the moment, where the hair and the shortness. Other then that, he found them complete opposite. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the group stopped and he walked in to Rye.

"Watch where you're going, Yami" she scolded with out turning around,  
"Sorry, but you are the one that stopped in front of me" he told her, she turned around to face him, and was about to say something, but Maskhenet grabbed her hand, and saved the day, so to speak,  
"c'mon, let's go and drag Kimi out of her office and into the main stream of boredom"  
"Oh, Maskhenet, it's not that bad… and sides Kimi IS a CEO, so of course she's going to be in the office a lot…" Yori said looking at the building in front of them, of course Maskhenet saw through what Yori was saying and smirked,  
"She ditched you for another meeting didn't she?" a sigh from Yori was all it took to confirm it. Yami blinked, there another 'X' on the 'How Yori and Yuugi are alike' chart. But Yori turned around and winked,  
"lets got get that stuck up bitch and drag her with us" with that she ran in the building, followed by the others. When they got in the building Yori was arguing with the lady at the front desk,

"What do you mean 'I'm not aloud'?"  
"I mean what I said miss, you're not aloud up" the lady kept her cool, but you could tell she was starting to lose it; the vain on her forehead was a dead give away.  
"What's going on?" Rye asked when they reached the desk, Yori spun around,  
"Miss. Bitch at the desk won't let us go up"  
Maskhenet raised her eyebrow, "and that's stopped you in the past?"  
"No, no it hasn't," Yori smirked, "I just like to see how much longer it will take before I can get that vain to break"  
Yami shook his head, "by the looks not much longer"

Yori shrug her shoulders, and walked passed the desk, ignoring the angry shouts from other workers. When they got to the top floor, Yori knocked on a big set of double doors, Yami had been in Kaibas office before, and like all the other things, he wasn't expecting it to be much if at all different. Boy was he wrong. When Maskhenet pushed the doors open, the windows, once covered in dark blue satin curtains that hung ceiling to floor where gone, and in there place where slightly shorter pale blue curtains, the blue walls where now a cream color, and the deep green rug had been replaced with a cherry wine colored one. However most of the furniture looked the same. And the layout was the same too. Stacks of paper every where, half built dueling equipment every where else. Once again he was brought out of his thoughts by someone bumping him, this time it was Yori trying to get by,

"Kimi," she called into the seemingly person less room, "Kimi you here?"  
"Yeah I'm here, Yori" a voice came from behind a stack of papers, Yori ran over and jumped on the only empty space on the desk, the rest of them went and sat on the sofa,  
"You want to ditch your work for a while and come to the museum with us?"  
"Why would I want to waste my time at a museum?"  
"Because, you ditched me last weekend for another meeting, so think of it as making up for lost time"  
Kimi looked up from the papers she was signing and sighed, "alright but,"  
Yori blinked "but what?"  
Kimi leaned over and whispered something into her ear, Yori grinned, nodded, and confirmed her promise with a kiss. When Yori jumped off the desk and Kimi stood up, Yami saw many similarities, tall, cold sapphire eyes, grouchy attitude, face and voice void of all emotion, and honestly he didn't see how others could put up with people like that.

But when she stood besides Yori, he noticed Kimi wasn't quite as tall a Seto.  
"Yami, Kimi. Kimi, Yami."  
They both nodded at each other, and Rye noticed something,  
"Kimi, where'd you get that?"  
"What? Oh this.." she asked pointing to the Eye shaped pendent in her chocker, Rye nodded, "I found it in a box hidden under a floor bored when they redid the carpet."

There was a glow from the Ring, and Bakura was once again standing besides them,  
"Hey Yami, wonder if anyone's in there?" he asked staring at Kimi, who raised her eyebrow,  
"Rye I knew you had girl worshipers, but you have guys too?"  
Rye shook her head, "no Kimi, he's supposedly the sprit of the Ring" she made hand gestures behind his back to emphases her point with out him seeing, Kimi just raised her eyebrow even further,  
"sprit of the Ring hu? Sounds like something off of Aladdin(1)"

Bakura snorted at her, and Yami rolled his eyes while the girls just laughed.

"Anyway, Miss Wise ass let me see it" Bakura growled holding out his hand, Kimi glared at him for awhile, but a nudge from Yori, she sighed. She took her chocker off and passed it to him. He started at it for the longest time, when it flashed, and out popped what looked like Seto draped in Ancient Egyptian garments. Yamis eyes widened, "S-Seth?"

The figure in question opened his eyes and looked around, unsure of where he was. He noticed Yami and nodded, "Pharaoh…" his attention turned to Bakura, "Thief."

"Nice to see you again too" Bakura said, slightly annoyed that it wasn't Marik.

Maskhenet was tired of just sitting around, usually it didn't bug her, but she was in Kimis office, and on top of it people where popping out of little gold items so she finally decided enough was enough and yawned, gaining the looks of everyone else in the room, "I'm bored, and I though were heading to the museum?"

Everyone nodded, and Bakura returned to the Ring, and Seth to the Eye.

"You know, Yami" Yori said walking in-between him and Kimi, "you're going to have to get our new friend some new cloths," at that the Eye around Kimis neck glowed and Seth was walking on the other side of Yami,

"And why would I need new cloths" he asked  
"Because girly man, you're wearing a dress"  
"It's a robe I will have you know"  
"Dress"  
"Robe"  
"Dress"  
"Robe"  
… It went like that the whole walk down the stairs till finally Seth gave up and returned to the Eye.

It was late when they got to the museum, the sun had started to set, but the museum was still open for another two hours, so they still had plenty of time to go look at the Duel Records. So sighing, the group walked into the museum, and towards the wing the Records where in. but what they saw when they got there, was unbelievable.

"Halt kids, you're not supposed to be here."

* * *

Oh my, I wonder what's wrong. Heh no really I do, I have no clue what to write for the next chapter :s no I'm only joking, I know what happened, I know what to write, but my next update wont be for awhile, I'm going camping this week, Monday straight through to Friday, so I wont be until Saturday that I get even the smallest chance to update.

1: Aladdin, in the very original, Aladdin is given a ring, and when he's in the Cave of Wonders he gets trapped, but its not you cant touch this or this, so there gemmed fruits, so of course he stuffs his shirt full of them, and he has the lamp, but it's the Genie of the Ring that gets him out of the cave, and later its Aladdin's mother that's discovers the Genie in the Lamp. So I thought that was cool…

Well, I'm off, Ja ne.


End file.
